Anders als es scheint
by Maryreilly
Summary: Tony und Gibbs sind bereits ein Paar, doch DiNozzo verhält sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig. Jethro ist sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmt und versucht dahinter zu kommen, was es ist. Bei Zivas Geburtstagsparty platzt ihm allerdings der Kragen...


Der Zwilling

Titel: Anders als es scheint

Autor: MaryReilly

Jahr: 2008

Genre: Romantik, Drama, Shounen-ai

Fandome: NCIS

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo x Jethro Gibbs

Rating: PG-16 Slash

Summary:

Tony und Gibbs sind bereits ein Paar, doch DiNozzo verhält sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig. Jethro ist sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmt und versucht dahinter zu kommen, was es ist. Bei Zivas Geburtstagsparty platzt ihm allerdings der Kragen...

**Kapitel 1**

Das leise Tropfen von Wasser, war das erste, was Tony wahrnahm, als er erwachte. Es war kalt und feucht, dort wo er lag und Licht drang nur durch ein kleines Fenster kurz unter der Decke herein. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Was war passiert?! Sein Blick glitt über die verschimmelten Wände und er erblickte auch gleich den Übeltäter, der das tropfende Geräusch von sich gab. Ein Wasserhahn, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Als er aufstehen wollte, um diesen noch fester zu zudrehen, bemerkte er die eiserne Fußkette an seinem rechten Bein, die an der Wand festgeschraubt war. Er saß in der Falle.

„Da hast du dir ja wieder was ganz tolles eingebrockt, DiNozzos.", grummelte er zu sich selbst.

„Guten morgen Jethro.", flüsterte eine ausgeschlafene Stimme ins Ohr des Chefermittlers. „Morgen... Tony.", murmelte dieser zurück und schmiegte sich an den Körper des Jüngeren. Er atmete tief durch und seufzte dann leise. „Benutzt du irgendein anderes Aftershave?", wollte Gibbs leise wissen, während seine Augen noch geschlossen waren. „Nein, warum sollte ich?" „Du riechst anders als sonst." „Liegt vielleicht an dem neuen Duschgel."

Tony löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Hm... bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Wir haben doch keinen Dienst heute.", murrte der Ältere, der schon nicht verstand warum sein Partner sich gestern Nacht so geziert hatte. Sonst war er doch immer derjenige, der Sex wollte, doch gestern war es nicht soweit gekommen.

„Nein, ich... ich wollte einkaufen fahren." „Einkaufen?", jetzt öffnete Jethro seine Augen doch einmal und blickte den Jüngeren an. „Ausgerechnet heute?", irgendwie schien der Jüngere nicht er selbst zu sein. Gibbs schluckte. Jenny hatte ihm doch hoffentlich nicht wieder irgendeinen geheimen Auftrag gegeben?! „Ja, ausgerechnet heute und jetzt.", antwortete Tony knapp und verschwand im Bad. Das Klicken des Türschlosses ließ Gibbs noch misstrauischer werden. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür ab? Was war bloß los mit dem Jüngeren?!

Murrend rollte er sich wieder in seine Bettdecke und seufzte leise auf. Dann würde er eben allein noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben. Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen. Der Gedanke, was mit seinem Geliebten los war, ließ ihn allerdings nicht los. Er hatte gestern Nacht schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Da hatte er es aber noch auf eine Phase geschoben, jeder hatte auch mal schlechte Phasen, obwohl die bei Tony nur selten vorkamen.

Endlich ging die Badezimmertür wieder auf und der Jüngere betrat das Schlafzimmer. „Bist du rechtzeitig zurück?", wollte Jethro leise wissen „Zurück?" „Na die Party bei Ziva. Sie feiert doch heute ihren Geburtstag und sie hat uns eingeladen. Schon vergessen!?", der Ältere erhob sich ein wenig. „Ach so, ja. Natürlich.", Tony lächelte und verschwand daraufhin zur Tür hinaus. Der Ältere blickte ihm ungläubig nach. In der ganzen Zeit, in der sie zusammen waren und das waren immerhin schon gut 2 Jahre, hatte sein Lebenspartner ihn nie ohne einen Kuss verlassen. Wollte dieser ihn vielleicht nicht mehr? Aber das konnte Gibbs sich kaum vorstellen. Vor zwei Tagen noch, war DiNozzo im Aufzug des NCIS Gebäudes fast über ihn hergefallen. Jethro hatte ihn gerade noch soweit beruhigen können, dass er es erst zu Hause tat.

Seufzend ließ sich der Ältere ins Kissen fallen. Ob er mit Ducky mal darüber reden sollte? Andererseits, war es vielleicht auch normal nach 2 Jahren. Naja, seine letzten Ehen hatten kaum so lange gedauert. Er wusste es nicht, aber bei Tony hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, irgendwas falsch zu machen, sondern eher, dass sie sich wunderbar verstanden.

Nach einigem Grübeln, beschloss Jethro erst mal einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er ging ins Bad, duschte und rasierte sich und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingskaffeedealer. Dort brauchte er schon nichts mehr zu sagen. Das Personal kannte ihn und servierte ihm in sekundenschnelle, was er so dringend brauchte. Jethro bezahlte an der Theke, griff nach einer Zeitung und setzte sich ans Fenster.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier treibst? Wo ihr doch mal einen gemeinsamen freien Tag habt?", wollte jemand von dem Chefermittler wissen und dieser schmunzelte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier her kommst, Ducky." „Gelgentlich. Ich war gerade in der Gegend. Mutters Arzt ist doch im Gebäude gegenüber und während sie wartet, wollte ich schnell einen Tee trinken. Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?" „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" „Die ist dort gut aufgehoben. Einen Earl Grey, meine Liebe.", der zweite Satz war natürlich für die Kellnerin gedacht, die gerade an ihren Tisch kam. Sie nickte freundlich und verschwand gleich wieder.

„Jethro, was führt dich an so einem schönen Tag hierher, wo du doch... naja du weißt schon.", der Pathologe lächelte viel sagend. „Wenn er mich nicht einfach im Bett zurück gelassen hätte.", murrte Gibbs leise. Jetzt sprach er doch mit seinem Freund über das Thema, das er eigentlich vergessen wollte. „Es ist vielleicht auch nicht wichtig Ducky, aber... findest du das Tony sich komisch verhält?", wollte Jethro wissen.

„Nun, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, schien er noch verrückt nach dir zu sein. Was ist los Jethro?", der Pathologe blickte ihn ernst und besorgt an. „Frag mich was leichteres. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, das ist nicht Tony. Obwohl mein Verstand mir das genaue Gegenteil sagt, ich meine er sieht aus wie Tony, verhält sich die meiste Zeit wie er... aber... er riecht anders. Halte mich für dumm, aber es ist so. Außerdem weicht er mir aus."

„Vielleicht hat er nur einen schlechten Tag? Benutzt ein anderes Duschgel oder ähnliches. Jethro, vermute nicht gleich das Schlimmste.", Ducky legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Gibbs Arm und nickte der Kellnerin die ihm den Tee brachte freundlich zu. „Danke meine Gute.", er zahlte gleich und widmete sich dann wieder Gibbs.

„Nein, das hat nichts mit dem Duschgel zu tun. Glaub mir, ich bin seit zwei Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Ich kenne alles an ihm.", erklärte Jethro leise und nachdenklich. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass an diesem Tony der gestern mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen war, etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte.

„Es ist war, jeder Mensch hat einen für sich ganz typischen Geruch. Dieser Geruch entscheidet auch darüber, ob man jemandem mag oder nicht. Ob man sich in jemanden verliebt oder nicht. Daher stammt auch der Ausdruck „Sich gut riechen können" oder „Ich kann ihn nicht gut riechen". Trotzdem erscheint mir das ein wenig weit hergeholt Jethro, immerhin hat Tony keine Geschwister und wenn du es nur an solchen Dingen fest machst, müsste es schon ein Zwilling sein." „Ja ich weiß Ducky und genau das ist mein Problem. Ich weiß, dass er keine Geschwister hat. Er ist ein Einzelkind und trotzdem ist das alles andere als normal, was da passiert. Vielleicht werde ich auch einfach verrückt.", Jethro lachte kurz und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Du solltest lieber nach deiner Mutter sehen.", erklärte Gibbs dann und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite. „Ach du liebes bisschen. Mutter!", er stand schnell auf. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend.", danach verschwand er schnell und Jethro konnte beobachten, wie Ducky seine Mutter zurück in die Arztpraxis drängte. Er musste schmunzeln. Sein Freund hatte schon ein schweres Päckchen zu tragen.

Als Jethro nach Hause kam, ging er nach oben und zog sich um. Er wollte die Zeit, die er noch hatte nutzen und an seinem Boot weiter arbeiten. Nachdem er umgezogen war, ging er in die Küche, machte sich noch einen Kaffee, um dann anschließend im Keller zu verschwinden.

Hier unten zu sein und zu arbeiten tat ihm immer gut und er konnte besser denken dabei. Jedoch war das heute alles andere als leicht. Was wenn Tony ihn wirklich nicht mehr wollte? Er war zwar ein Mensch, der selten Gefühl zeigte, aber er empfand dennoch welche und das Gefühl, welches er momentan empfand war nicht gerade sehr angenehm.

Tony war gestern Laufen gewesen, was er in letzter Zeit öfter tat, damit er in Form blieb und mit Gibbs mithalten konnte, wie er es ausdrückte. Hin und wieder hatte er Jethro sogar dazu bewegen können, mit ihm laufen, aber meistens hatte der Ältere diese Zeit genutzt, um an seinem Boot zu basteln. Als Tony gestern nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Gibbs sich schon gewundert. Es war kurz vorm Dunkelwerden und während der Jüngere duschte hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und auf ihn gewartet. Jethro hatte eine Flasche von Tonys Lieblingswein aufgemacht und den Film besorgt, von dem sein geliebter Special Agent in den letzten Tagen unentwegt sprach, um mit ihm einen schönen Abend zu verbringen. Das taten sie nur äußerst selten, da Jethro eher wenig fernsah. Als Tony runtergekommen war, wollte er weder den Film schauen noch ein Glas Wein trinken, was Gibbs schon schwer gewundert hatte, denn normalerweise schlug DiNozzo so eine Einladung niemals aus. Jethro hatte ihn darauf angesprochen und nach einigem hin und her, hatte der Jüngere dann nachgegeben und doch den Film mit ihm geschaut, war allerdings -und das war noch viel untypischer- während des Films eingeschlafen.

Gibbs seufzte schwer und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Er wurde nicht schlau aus dem ganzen. Der Mann war äußerlich eindeutig Tony, aber er verhielt sich nicht wie er. Nun ja, zumindest waren es Kleinigkeiten, die Jethro auffielen, weil er ihn einfach so gut kannte. Anderen wäre das vielleicht nicht mal bewusst gewesen oder sie hätten nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber das war eindeutig nicht –sein- Tony. Während ihm das ganze wieder und wieder durch den Kopf ging, arbeitete er weiter und die Zeit verstrich.

„Jehtro? Bist du wieder im Keller?", Tony öffnete die Tür und erblickte den Älteren. „Ich bin wieder da und es wird langsam Zeit. Es ist bald 18 Uhr.", setzte er hinterher. Gibbs blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. In der Tat, er hatte hier mal wieder die Zeit vergessen. Seufzend räumte er sein Werkzeug weg und ging die Treppe rauf. „Und, hast du was gefunden?", wollte Jethro leise wissen und griff sich die Flasche Wasser, die auf der Küchentheke stand. „Das ist meine." „Ja und? Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich daraus trinke?", Gibbs war klar gewesen, dass es Tonys war, aber normalerweise machte diesem so etwas nichts aus, zumindest nicht wenns um Jethro ging. „Ähm… nein, natürlich nicht.", DiNozzo grinste ein wenig und Gibbs nickte. „Gut.", dann trank er einen Schluck.

Nachdem er die Flasche wieder weggestellt hatte, ging er auf Tony zu und blicke ihm in die Augen. „Was ist los mit dir?", wollte er leise wissen. „Nichts. Alles gut.", kam es leise von dem Jüngeren. „Alles gut, so so…", der Ältere glaubte ihm nicht. „Arbeitest du wieder an einem Fall für Jenny?", hakte er nach und Tony schluckte hart. „Nein.", kam es zögerlich von ihm, dann seufzte er. „Jethro, es ist alles in Ordnung.", erklärte er dann und küsste ihn sanft. „Dusch dich und zieh dich um, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", danach drehte er sich um und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.

Gibbs sah im nach und seufzte. Bildete er sich da nur was ein? Aber sein Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht bisher. Sicherlich waren auch dieses Mal seine Zweifel berechtigt. Er würde übermorgen mit Jenny sprechen, vielleicht hatte die ja wieder ihre Finger im Spiel. Nach diesem Gedanken ging er nach oben, um sich zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Nach einer guten Stunde war er fertig. Tony hatte sich wohl zwischendurch auch schon umgezogen, denn auf dem Bett waren seine Kleider verstreut, so wie es immer war, wenn dieser sich etwas zum Anziehen suchte. In der Hinsicht war er fast wie seine Exfrauen. Jethro musste schmunzeln. Er ging nach unten. „Und? Nimmst du mich so mit?", wollte er von Tony wissen und dieser blickte ihn an und lächelte kurz. „Ja siehst ganz passabel aus." „Passabel?" „War ein Scherz.", Tony grinste breit und erntete dafür eine sanfte Kopfnuss. „Du siehst umwerfend aus.", fügte der Jüngere dann hinzu und Jehtro legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Du auch.", erklärte er leise und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er glaubte darin irgendwie eine leichte Abwehr zu sehen, dennoch senkte er seine Lippen auf Tonys und küsste ihn erst sanft, dann etwas leidenschaftlicher. DiNozzo löste sich als erstes. „Wir werden zu spät kommen.", erklärte er leise. „Ist doch egal." „Nein, komm schon. Ziva freut sich.", sanft aber bestimmend drängte der Jüngere Gibbs von sich und ging zur Tür.

Jethro blickte ihm wieder nach. Das war wirklich merkwürdig, aber er wollte nicht schon nochmals Zweifel äußern, also verließ er hinter Tony das Haus und sie fuhren gleich darauf zu Ziva.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ziva.", erklärte Gibbs und drückte seine Mitarbeiterin kurz. Tony tat es ihm gleich und sie überreichten ihr das Geschenk, was sie vor ein paar Wochen besorgt hatten. Gibbs ging rüber zu den anderen und begrüßte McGee, Ducky und Palmer, während Ziva sie mit Getränken versorgte. Abby war noch nicht da, würde aber sicher bald kommen.

Jethro hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass Tony nicht er selbst war und warf Ducky einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte verstehend. Er sollte Tony auch im Auge behalten.

Tony öffnete seine Augen. Es war mittlerweile dunkel. Wie lange war schon hier?! Er hatte sich vor einigen Stunden die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien, in der Hoffnung jemand würde ihn hören, doch niemand war gekommen um ihm zu helfen. Sein Magen rebellierte langsam. Er hatte Hunger und Durst, außerdem musste er zur Toilette und irgendwie war ihm nicht danach hier einfach sein Geschäft zu verrichten, denn die Fußfessel ließ ihn kaum einen Meter von der Stelle, auf der er jetzt saß, weg.

Er hatte die letzten Tage schon so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass ihn jemand verfolgte und war reichlich nervös gewesen. Gibbs hatte ihn zwar hin und wieder darauf angesprochen, aber er hatte das abgetan, als wäre nichts. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen! Er hätte Jethro von seiner Vermutung erzählen müssen. Stattdessen hatte er sich ruhig verhalten und ihn beschwichtigt und jetzt?! Jetzt war er in dieser Scheißsituation!

„Oh DiNozzo, wenn du hier lebend rauskommst, wird er dich killen.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Es war mittlerweile so dunkel, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Außerdem war es schweinekalt hier, aber er würde ganz sicher nicht die verrottete Decke nehmen, die in seiner Nähe lag. Lieber würde er erfrieren.

**Kapitel 2**

„Tony... lass das. Du... du bist mit Gibbs zusammen.", flüsterte Ziva leise. Sie war leicht beschwipst und lehnte an ihrem Küchenblock. DiNozzo stand vor ihr und hatte beide Arme rechts und links neben den Körper der jungen Kollegin gestemmt. „Er wird es nicht merken... komm schon.", murmelte Tony leise in Zivas Ohr. „Nein! Lass das jetzt!", sie hatte Mühe ihren Kollegen von sich weg zustoßen. Sie verstand auch nicht, was er von ihr wollte, war er doch total vernarrt in seinen Chef. Ja sie fand Tony attraktiv, aber das war kein Grund sich mit Gibbs anzulegen. Sie war doch nicht lebensmüde!

„Was soll ich nicht merken, DiNozzo?!", wollte Jethro sauer wissen, als er die Küche betreten hatte. „Jethro, gut das du kommst. Sie konnte die Finger nicht von mir lassen." „Was?!", zischte Ziva sauer und stieß Tony von sich weg. „Sag das noch mal!" „Schon gut Ziva, ich hab es gesehen.", erklärte Gibbs, der nicht sauer auf seine Ermittlerin war, sondern auf Tony. Ja, sauer und schwer enttäuscht. „Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest wenigstens den Schneid mir zu sagen, wenn du nicht mehr willst.", erklärte Jethro leise. Abby trat neben ihn und legte einen Arm über seine Schulter. Auch McGee, Ducky und Palmer hatten das ganze mitbekommen.

„He Leute, kommt schon. Es ist doch nichts passiert." „Verlass auf der Stelle mein Appartement DiNozzo, oder ich kill dich.", knurrte Ziva sauer. Wie konnte dieser Kerl nur so gefühllos sein?! Sie hatte Tony ja noch nie für besonders sensibel gehalten, aber das was gerade hier passiert war, war wirklich die Höhe.

„Wenn ich nach Hause komme, will ich das du deine Sachen gepackt hast und verschwunden bist.", erklärte Jethro, während Tony an ihm vorbei ging. „Klar Boss.", nuschelte dieser nur und man konnte deutlich heraushören, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte. „Außerdem erwarte ich am Montag deinen Versetzungsantrag.", Jethro drehte sich nicht um. Er konnte das jetzt nicht.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte ich es nicht geglaubt.", flüsterte Gibbs leise, nach seinem dritten Glas Bourbon. Ducky legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du hattest doch ohnehin heute morgen schon so ein komisches Gefühl.", flüsterte der Pathologe leise. „Ja und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich Tony ist, der... der das da eben bei Ziva war." „Glaub mir, mir wäre es auch lieber, er wäre es nicht gewesen.", gab die junge Ermittlerin von sich und seufzte. „So hatte ich mir meinen Geburtstag eigentlich nicht vorgestellt."

Als Jethro an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, waren Tonys Sachen weitestgehend aus seinem Schrank entfernt worden. DiNozzo hatte die ganze Zeit noch seine Wohnung unterhalten, hatte aber mehr oder weniger bei Gibbs gewohnt. Eigentlich war er müde, doch er wusste, er würde nicht schlafen können. Seufzend ging er Richtung Kellertreppe, schaltete das Licht ein und ging nach unten.

Das Boot war fast fertig. Sanft strich er über das Holz und seufzte. Es trug den Namen seiner Tochter. Obwohl er eigentlich schon zu viel getrunken hatte, ging er nach hinten an seine Werkbank und griff nach der Flasche Bourbon die dort stand und trank einen Schluck. Er betrachtete das Boot und ihm wurde klar, wie viele Stunden er gemeinsam mit Tony in den letzten zwei Jahren hier verbracht hatte. War das wirklich DiNozzo gewesen? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Fakt war jedenfalls, er sah genauso aus, wie Tony.

Keine Ahnung wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein. Ziemlich unbequem, mit dem Kopf auf der Werkbank, halb in der Luft hängend. So fand ihn Ziva am nächsten Tag.

„Gibbs!?", sie rüttelte ihn leicht. „He... wach auf!", rief sie lauter und erschrak, als sich der Ältere erschrocken aufrichtete. „Was... ist passiert?", wollte er leise wissen. „Du hast eindeutig zu viel getrunken!", erklärte sie leise, was sie aber irgendwie verstehen konnte nach dem gestrigen Abend. „Können wir reden?" „Über was denn Ziva?! Darüber, dass mein Freund dich begrapscht hat? Glaub mir, das will ich lieber nicht noch einmal erleben." „Nein, etwas anderes. Ducky sagte gestern abend, du wärst dir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Tony ist.", erklärte sie und half Gibbs auf und nach oben. Er war wirklich am Ende. Als sie ihn aufs Sofa geschafft hatte, setzte sie sich gegenüber auf den Wohnzimmertisch und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Stimmt... aber wir leiden ja wohl nicht alle Halluzinationen oder? Das war Tony.", flüsterte Gibbs. „Rein äußerlich ja, definitiv.", erklärte Ziva und seufzte. „Aber... naja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass... du weißt doch noch unser Undercovereinsatz damals im Hotel. Wir waren uns sehr nahe und... der Tony gestern roch eindeutig anders. Er hatte eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung.", Ziva schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, aber... ich denke auch nicht, dass es Tony war."

„Aber wer sollte es deiner Meinung nach sonst gewesen sein!? Sags mir!? Tony hat keine Geschwister!", knurrte Gibbs sauer. Ja er würde es gerne glauben, dass es nicht sein Geliebter gewesen war, aber so schlecht waren seine Augen nun auch wieder nicht.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?" „Er hat es mir erzählt.", murrte Jethro und schloss die Augen. „Und du glaubst das? Derjenige, der uns immer vorpredigt, dass wir nichts als gegeben hinnehmen sollen?!"

„Es ist etwas anderes, ob es um einen Mord geht oder darum ob jemand Geschwister hat!" „Vielleicht wusste Tony nichts davon, dass er noch einen Bruder hat?! Wäre doch möglich." „Wie sollte das bitte möglich sein?!" „Einer ist bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen, zum Beispiel. Was weiß ich... wir sollten es auf alle Fälle prüfen, um sicher zu gehen.", erklärte Ziva. „Ach das hat doch keinen Sinn. Lass mich lieber schlafen.", Gibbs drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Weißt du was es bedeutet, wenn das nicht Anthony DiNozzo war gestern?! Das der wahre Tony irgendwo in Gefahr ist oder schlimmer...", herrschte Ziva ihren Boss an. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass der Ältere das alles auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

„Guten morgen Anthony.", flüsterte jemand und Tony öffnete langsam die Augen. Dann erstarrte er. Er blickte direkt in sein Ebenbild. Wie war das möglich? „Bin ich schon tot?" „Noch nicht, aber du wirst es bald sein.", erklärte sein Gegenüber. „Wie... wie ist das möglich?" „Was, dass ich dir so ähnlich sehe? Ist doch wohl ganz einfach!", der andere lachte und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm.

„Weißt du, dein Lover war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass ich gestern auf der Party diese kleine Schlampe vom Mossad angebaggert habe.", erklärte er abwertend und grinste diabolisch. Tony glaubte er wäre in einem falschen Film. Vielleicht hatte er auch Fieber? Oder war kurz vor dem Hungertod, dass er so halluzinierte?

„Der Alte hat mich dann aus seinem Haus geworfen. Auch besser so, irgendwie war es schon widerlich, ihn zu küssen. Wie machst du das nur? Naja, wohl eher, wie hast du das gemacht? Aber ist auch egal. Jedenfalls, werde ich morgen meinen Antrag auf Versetzung einreichen und dann irgendwo anders ein Leben als Anthony DiNozzo führen.", er lachte wieder und Tony legte den Kopf schief.

„Weißt du, ich glaube kaum, dass die noch nach dir suchen werden. Sie waren alle ziemlich sauer, dass du Gibbs fast betrogen hast." „Wer bist du?!", wollte Tony jetzt endlich wissen. „Was denkst du denn wer ich bin? Wo ich dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten bin, he? Was denkst du?!"

Tony wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als er einen heftigen Schlag zu spüren bekam und zu Boden ging. Es wurde wieder dunkel um ihn herum und die Stimme des anderen drang wie aus der Ferne an sein Ohr. „Jethro...hilf mir.", flüsterte er leise.

Ziva war hinaus auf die Veranda getreten. „McGee? Ziva hier. Hör zu, wir müssen herausfinden, was mit Tony los ist.", erklärte sie leise.

„Was soll schon mit ihm sein, er hat sich wie ein Arschloch benommen.", murrte Tim, der gerade von seiner Kollegin geweckt worden war. Es war Sonntag und er wollte endlich mal länger schlafen, als gewöhnlich. Sie hatten keinen Fall zu bearbeiten, weswegen er auch noch nicht auf gestanden war.

„Ja und ich glaube nicht, dass es Tony war.", erklärte Ziva streng und Tim seufzte leise. „Ziva, wir haben ihn alle gesehen. Es war Tony. Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?", Tim ging mit dem tragbaren Telefon ins Bad und blickte in den Spiegel. Er sah furchtbar aus. Die Party war gestern noch lange gegangen, obwohl sie am Ende eigentlich nur noch geredet hatten, da alle ziemlich geschockt von Tonys Verhalten waren.

„McGee wir sehen uns in einer Stunde im Büro!" „Es ist Sonntag. Ich habe keine Lust mir von DiNozzo den Tag versauen zu lassen." „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er es war? Tony ist zwar manchmal ein wenig unsensibel, aber doch nicht so sehr! Das gestern war nicht Tony. Und wenn es das ein falscher Tony war, wo ist dann der echte?!", wollte Ziva wütend wissen. Sie fasste es nicht, warum wollte ihr niemand glauben. Noch nicht mal Gibbs schien sie dazu bewegen zu können, etwas zu unternehmen. Gut der lag auch verkatert im Wohnzimmer. Normal wäre er vielleicht wenigstens auf den Vorschlag eingegangen.

„Warum kann das nicht bis morgen warten?" „Weil es, wenn Tony in Gefahr ist, vielleicht dann schon zu spät ist UND weil dann der falsche DiNozzo ebenfalls dort rumläuft. Auch wenn er seine Versetzung einreichen will. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", erklärte Ziva und McGee seufzte. „Gut, ich komm ins Büro. Abby brauchst du nicht anrufen, ich bring sie mit.", erklärte er leise und die Mossadagentin war erleichtert das zu hören. Wenn Tim ihr half, würden sie sicher irgendwas in Tonys Vergangenheit finden, das ihnen helfen würde.

Schnell ging sie wieder zurück ins Haus und sah nach Gibbs. Dieser schlief im Moment. Sie überlegte ihn zu wecken, ließ es dann aber lieber. Stattdessen klemmte sie eine Notiz, dass sie sich mit McGee und Abby traf, unter die Fernbedienung auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und verließ daraufhin das Haus.

„Wir haben jetzt alles, bis zu seiner Geburt, zurückverfolgt Ziva.", murmelte McGee zum dritten Mal. Warum konnte seine Kollegin nicht endlich akzeptieren, dass es Tony gewesen war, der sie gestern angemacht und damit ihren Boss hintergangen hatte.

„Meine Güte McGee, du arbeitest länger mit ihm zusammen, als ich! Eigentlich solltest du es besser wissen!", zischte Ziva wütend. Ja sie war sauer, dass sie nicht das kleinste Detail gefunden hatten, was Aufschluss darauf gab, was hier eigentlich los war.

„He Leute, so kann ich nicht arbeiten. Na los, an eure Schreibtische!", scheuchte Abby die beiden aus ihrem Labor. Sie hatte die zwei jetzt schon seit über 4 Stunden ertragen und wollte nicht mehr länger. So konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Genau wie Ziva, zweifelte die junge Forensikerin ebenfalls daran, dass es sich wirklich um -ihren- Tony handelte.

„Wenn du was hast Abby, sag Bescheid.", flüsterte Ziva und verließ daraufhin laut diskutierend mit Tim das Labor. Abby schüttelte kurz den Kopf und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit. Eine kleine Ungereimtheit war ihr schon aufgefallen, aber sie wollte nichts sagen, bevor sie nicht alles überprüft hatte.

Kaum das die beiden das Labor verlassen hatten, ging die Tür erneut auf. Abby machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen sondern flüsterte nur leise. „So schnell bin ich auch wieder nicht."

„Würde das hier vielleicht helfen?", wollte jemand direkt hinter ihr wissen und stellte einen Caf-Pow neben ihr auf den Tisch. „Oh ja Sir.", Abby grinste und griff gleich danach, dann drehte sie sich zu Gibbs um. „Ich hab leider noch nichts, naja, nichts ist nicht ganz richtig.", erklärte sie und grinste frech. „Und wie viel ist das nicht ganz richtige nichts?", hakte Jethro leicht ungeduldig nach und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Abby nickte Richtung Plasmabildschirm.

„Zumindest ist mir etwas aufgefallen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, naja was heißt ungewöhnlich... ich kenn ja den Kerl nicht." „Abby!" „Schon gut Gibbs. Schau dir mal das Konto von Tonys Daddy an, am Tag seiner Geburt.", flüsterte sie und trat neben ihren Boss.

„Wow, 50.000 Dollar. Eine Menge Geld." „Für Tonys Eltern nur Peanuts, sieh dir mal..." „Abby, bitte!", flüsterte Jethro. Heute hatte er noch weniger Lust sich auf die Rätsel und Geschichten seiner Forensikerin einzulassen. „Schon gut Gibbs. Also, diese 50.000 hat er Bar abgehoben. Wer macht denn so was? Hab ich mich gefragt. Allerdings kann man das nicht zurückverfolgen, da es nicht überwiesen wurde. Aber... mein Instikt sagt mir, dass da was nicht stimmt. Also habe ich das Krankenhaus überprüft, in dem Tony angeblich zur Welt kam.", berichtete sie weiter und Gibbs folgte ihr wieder zu ihrem Arbeitstisch, wo sie erst mal einen Schluck von dem Energiedrink nahm. „Er wurde dort nicht geboren.", erklärte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz auf was du hinaus willst."

„Ach entschuldige, bin ich etwas zu schnell? Ich hatte schon 3 Caf-Pow heute morgen.", erklärte sie leise und tippte etwas in ihre Tastatur ein. „Es kam kein Anthony DiNozzo in dem Krankenhaus zur Welt, aber Zwillinge mit den Namen Ronald und Anthony Baxter.", erklärte sie und grinste breit. „Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen Abbs?" „Ich bin doch noch nicht fertig oh Ehrwürdiger. Geduld bitte. Wenn ich direkt zur Pointe komme, verstehst du auf einmal gar nichts mehr.", erklärte Abby grinsend und Gibbs rollte die Augen. Er war sich sicher, er würde die Pointe auch ohne diese nervenraubenden Vorgespräche verstehen.

„Emelie Baxter brachte am 07.05.1970 Zwillinge zur Welt, aber als sie zwei Tage nach der Geburt -was ich persönlich sehr merkwürdig finde- in ein anderes Bundesland, nämlich Alabama gezogen ist, meldet sie nur ein Kind an.", Abby blickte zu Gibbs und seufzte. „Das war Emelie Baxter. Sie ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben.", das Bild einer Frau mittleren Alters war auf dem Bildschrim zu sehen. „Sie lebte die ersten paar Jahre in Greenville. Hatte dort ein kleines Haus und alles schien perfekt, bis ihr das Geld ausging. Das Geld von DiNozzo würde ich behaupten. Wir sollten vielleicht mit Tonys Vater sprechen.", erklärte Abby.

„Du meinst also, Tony ist..." „Eigentlich der Sohn von Emelie Baxter, die wohl als Leihmutter fungierte. Da sie Zwillinge gebar, haben sie sich vielleicht darauf geeinigt, dass sie... teilen?", erklärte Abby und Jethro lächelte. „Gut gemacht Abby. Gibt es vielleicht irgendein..." „Foto von Baxter? Uno Momento."

„Und... da ist es.", erklärte sie und blickte auf den Bildschirm. „Das kann nicht sein!", murmelte sie, als sie auf den Mann blickte, der dort zu sehen war. „Der..." „Der sieht nicht aus wie Tony. Der Kerl scheint schlau zu sein.", erklärte Gibbs und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Was meinst du?" „Ganz einfach, wenn er wirklich vor hat Tonys Identität anzunehmen, wird er so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinterlassen, für den Fall das wir nachforschen. Hast du nicht doch dieses Programm, wo man Menschen Älter machen kann und ein Babyfoto?" „Das Programm natürlich, aber leider kein brauchbares Foto.", erklärte Abby niedergeschlagen. Ihre Theorie war so gut gewesen!

„Okay, such weiter nach Hinweisen. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, du liegst richtig und wenn der Kerl Spuren beseitigen will, dann ist Tonys Vater vielleicht auch in Gefahr!", erklärte Gibbs und warf den leeren Kaffeebecher in Abbys Papierkorb. Dann verschwand er gleich und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben.

„McGee, die Adresse von Tonys Vater.", erklärte Gibbs streng und Tim blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte gerade gehen wollen, als sein Boss um die Ecke gekommen war. „O-Okay... Boss.", murmelte er leise und einige Sekunden später hatte er sie.

„Gut, also los, worauf wartet ihr noch?!", wollte Jethro wissen, als die beiden nicht aufstanden. „Was ist los?" „Das erkläre ich euch im Wagen, nun macht schon!", knurrte der Chefermittler und die beiden anderen sprangen schnell auf, schnappten sich ihre Waffe und Dienstmarke und eilten ihrem Boss nach.

**Kapitel 3**

Tony öffnete seine Augen. Es war wohl später Nachmittag, das glaubte er anhand der Sonneneinstrahlung zu erkennen. Dann war er schon länger als zwei Tage hier oder? Zumindest wusste er von einer Nacht und wenn gestern die Party bei Ziva gewesen war, dann war er zwei Nächte hier.

„So was macht man nicht mit Anthony DiNozzo. Nein, ich werde dich dran kriegen.", flüsterte er leise. Aber er konnte ja noch nicht mehr richtig stehen. Diese verdammte Fußfessel scheuerte so sehr, dass die Haut an dieser Stelle schon fast komplett abgeschürft war. Obwohl im kalt war, hatte er ein Stück von seinem Hemdsärmel abgerissen und dieses Stück Stoff zwischen die Fessel und sein Bein geklemmt. Das hatte war im ersten Moment noch mehr geschmerzt, aber jetzt half es doch wenigstens ein bißchen. Der Kerl hatte ihm irgendwas anderes angezogen, denn eigentlich war Laufen gewesen. Zumindest war das, das Letzte an was er sich erinnerte. Jetzt trug er einen Jeans, ein T-Shirt und darüber ein Hemd und weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe. Warum hatte der Kerl ihn überhaupt angezogen, wo er scheinbar wollte, dass er hier verhungerte!?

„Wenn Gibbs dich findet, möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Obwohl, falls er überhaupt nach mir sucht.", setzte er dann hinzu. Wenn er daran dachte, was dieser Kerl ihm erzählt hatte, dann war Gibbs sicher ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Wenn er sich das nur vorstellte! Andererseits, wussten Jethro und die anderen doch auch, dass Tony so etwas nie tun würde. „Ha, Ziva muss es bemerkt haben. Sie ist schlau. Ganz sicher und Jethro... auch... hoffe ich... ach verdammter Mist!", murmelte er leise und seufzte schwer, als sein Magen wieder grummelte. Allerdings glaubte Tony mittlerweile, er würde hier wohl eher verdursten als verhungern.

Das Tropfen des Wasserhahns machte ihn wahnsinnig. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einen dieser kleinen kühlen Tropfen, die im 10 Sekunden Takt aus dem verschmutzen Hahn nach unten fielen, zu trinken. Das hatte dieser Dreckskerl doch garantiert extra gemacht! Warum dieser Kerl ihm so ähnlich sah, wusste er immer noch nicht. Nun ja, es gab dafür eigentlich nur zwei logische Erklärungen, entweder er war sein Zwillingsbruder oder Tony war schizophren. „So wie Edward Norton in Fightclub, hm genialer Film. Trotzdem, meinen Seelenzustand schätze ich als ein wenig höher ein. Andererseits... wüsste ich dann ja nicht, was ich mache... das erinnert mich an Zwielicht. Ha, das war schon wieder Edward Norton. Sehr guter Film.", Tony seufzte legte den Kopf zurück gegen die Wand.

Ob er hier nochmal lebend rauskam? Er wusste es nicht. Natürlich setzte er alle Hoffnung auf Gibbs Instinkt, der sie bisher schon so oft vor schlimmerem bewahrt hatte, aber dennoch schrumpfte die Hoffnung mit jeder Stunde, die er hier war.

„So lange ich nicht anfange mit einem Ball zu sprechen... haha, ich hab ja noch nicht mal einen. Man den Film hatte ich mir wirklich besser vorgestellt.", seufzte Tony und schloss die Augen.

„Das ist..." „Tonys Wagen ganz genau. Offensichtlich ist der Kerl schneller gewesen als wir.", erklärte Gibbs und stieg langsam aus. Es machte ihn wütend, dass ganz offensichtlich jemand anders den Platz seines Partners, seines Geliebten und vor allem seines Freundes eingenommen hatte. Im Moment dachte er lieber nicht daran, was mit Tony war. Erst mussten sie diesen Kerl stoppen und dann würde er schon aus diesem rausbekommen, wo Tony war. Da war er sich sicher.

Sie stiegen gerade aus dem Wagen, als sie einen Schuss hörten. Gibbs zog sofort seine Waffe und stürmte auf das Haus zu. Er nickte den anderen zu. Die Tür war offen, also stürmten sie gleich herein. „Bundesagenten!", rief Jethro laut, erblickte dann aber den hoffentlich falschen Tony am Boden liegend. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Vor ihm stand ein älterer Mann mit einer Pistole.

„Das... das ist nicht mein Sohn!", erklärte er gleich und ließ die Waffe sinken. Er hatte erkannt, dass die Leute die sein Haus stürmten wohl Bundesagenten und damit Tonys Kollegen waren. „Das ist er nicht!", versicherte er wieder und Gibbs nickte. „Schon gut, das wissen wir.", erklärte Gibbs und griff sich die Pistole von Baxter, die am Boden lag. „Glücklicherweise ist er so schmerzempfindlich wie sein Bruder.", knurrte Gibbs und drehte den Kerl auf den Rücken. McGee und Ziva nickte er zu, sie sollten sich um Tonys Vater kümmern.

„Das hast du dir schön ausgedacht, was? Entführst deinen Bruder und schlüpfst in dessen Rolle und beseitigst gerade die, die dir im Weg sind. Entweder durch Intrigen oder vielleicht sogar Mord?" „Ich... wollte ihn... nicht umbringen... nur einschüchtern." „Ihn vielleicht nicht und was ist mit Tony?!", wollte Gibbs wissen und blickte ihn ernst und sauer an. Der Kerl lachte aber nur. „Verrate ich nicht.", erklärte er grinsend, schrie aber gleich darauf laut auf, als Gibbs auf die Wunde drückte.

„Aufhören...! Auf...hören!", bettelte er wimmernd, was Jethro dazu veranlasste noch ein wenig fester zu drücken. Er hatte so eine Wut im Bauch, dass er ihn am liebsten umgebracht hätte.

„Gibbs!", Ziva zog ihn von dem Kerl runter. „McGee, kümmer dich um den Dreckskerl!", erklärte sie dann streng, während sie Gibbs von ihm wegzerrte und Richtung Küche bugsierte.

„Lass mich los Ziva!", wehrte sich Jethro, er wollte diesen Kerl am liebsten verprügeln, ihm Schmerzen zufügen und weiß Gott was noch alles. „Das bringt nichts Gibbs! Wir müssen Tony finden!", erklärte sie leise und wartete bis Gibbs sich beruhigt hatte. „McGee bringt ihn zurück zum Hauptquartier und ich werde jetzt Tonys Wagen untersuchen und du könntest dich mal mit seinem Vater unterhalten.", sie blickte ihn ernst an.

Jethro versuchte sich zu beruhigen, wusch sich das Blut dieses Misterkls von den Händen und nickte dann. Ziva hatte ja Recht, also atmete er tief durch und ging dann hinaus auf die Veranda.

„Wo ist Anthony?", wollte der Ältere wissen und Jethro seufzte. „Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber der Kerl da drin..." „...ja das ist sein Bruder. Das wissen sie aber sicher schon, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Tonys Vater ihn. „Ja, das wissen wir schon. Mein Name ist Jethro Gibbs.", erklärte er dann, denn in der ganzen Aufregung hatte er sich noch nicht vorgestellt. „Sie sind das also.", murmelte der Ältere und Jethro blickte ihn fragend an.

„Das letzte Mal als ich mit Anthony sprach, wollte ich ihn dazu bewegen endlich zu heiraten.", erklärte er leise. „Wir haben uns gestritten, da er nicht wollte und irgendwann warf er mir an den Kopf, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen lebe. Ich habe es ihm nicht geglaubt, er sagte, dieser Mann wäre eigentlich sein Boss und nannte ihren Namen. Stimmt es?", wollte er dann wissen und Gibbs schluckte. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er konnte nur schwach nicken. Wenn Tony das mit Ihnen schon zugegeben hatte, konnte er es ja wohl auch. „Ja… es stimm.", setzte er dann noch leise hinzu.

„Ich habe ihn aus dem Haus gejagt, ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn enterben. Natürlich hab ich das nicht, ich wollte ihn nur unter Druck setzen.", erklärte er leise. „Wie lange geht das schon?" „Ungefähr 2 Jahre." „Na immerhin scheint er es dieses Mal ernst zu nehmen. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe, bleibt mir wohl nicht viel, als es zu akzeptieren. Ich war ja auch nicht gerade ein vorbildlicher Vater was Beziehungen anging."

Stille trat ein. Jethro wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte, sondern fühlte sich irgendwie ein wenig unwohl. Er spürte deutlich die Ablehnung des Älteren.

„Meinen sie, er lebt noch?", wollte der Vater dann wissen. „Das hoffe ich sehr.", Jethro wandte sich zum Gehen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gerade ihren Vorstellungen von der perfekten Schwiegertochter entspreche, aber ich mache ihn glücklich.", erklärte er dann leise und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Als er vorne ankam, war Ziva bereits damit beschäftigt Tonys Wagen zu untersuchen. McGee war bereits zurück zum Hauptquartier gefahren und hatte Tonys Bruder mitgenommen. Damit dieser keine Dummheiten machte, trotz seiner Verletzung, hatte er ihn mit Handschellen gefesselt hinten in den Truck verfrachtet. Ziva hatte gemeint, wenn sie Tonys Auto soweit untersucht hatten, würden Gibbs und sie mit dem nachkommen.

„Und hast du was?" „Nein, nicht wirklich viel. Außer ein paar Kratzer, über die Tony nicht erfreut sein wird und ein paar Proben von dem Dreck hier, wäre doch möglich, das der von dem Ort stammt, wo Tony festgehalten wird. Dieser Idiot war sicher noch einmal dort, um ihm zu erzählen, was er getan hat.", murrte Ziva und erhob sich. Gibbs blickte sie ernst an. „Was denn?", wollte sie wissen. „Danke.", erklärte er dann leise und griff nach den Autoschlüsseln, die auf dem Fahrersitz lagen. „Wofür?", doch sie erhielt keine Antwort mehr. „Komm wir bringen die Proben zu Abby und ich freu mich schon drauf, dieses Schwein zu verhören.", erklärte er stattdessen.

Tony rappelte sich wieder mal auf. Es wurde langsam wieder dunkel draußen. „Man Leute, lasst euch doch nicht soviel Zeit!", murrte er leise. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, außerdem war ihm wieder kalt und er spürte, dass er langsam immer mehr Kraft verlor. Er war jetzt schon seit über 2 Tagen hier, ohne Essen und Trinken und allen Temperaturen ausgesetzt. Außerdem, da war er sich sicher, wirkte sich dieser ganze Schimmel im Raum nicht sonderlich gut auf seine Gesundheit aus.

„Das hier ist kein Film, wo ihr erst in letzter Minute kommen sollt. Ihr könnt ruhig ein wenig früher eintreffen.", murmelte er weiter. Sein Fußgelenk schmerzte arg, er war sich sicher, dass sich die Wunde entzünden würde, bei dem Dreck hier.

DiNozzo schloss die Augen. Müdigkeit überkam ihn wieder, als er das Schlagen einer Autotür hörte. Nicht nur einmal sondern dreimal. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was dank des verletzten Fußes schwierig war. Er hörte Stimmen konnte diese aber nicht zuordnen. „Hallo?!", rief er so laut er konnte. „Halloooohhooooo?!", setzte er noch einmal hinterher. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass es nicht wieder dieser Kerl war, der ihn hier festhielt, aber der war bisher nur einmal allein gekommen.

„Tony?!", hörte eine vertraute Stimme. „Ja... ich bin hier unten!", rief er gleich zurück. Sie waren also doch gekommen, hatten ihn nicht vergessen und allein gelassen. Er war gerettet! Na endlich.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und kamen jetzt von der Tür. Tony hörte, wie sich die anderen vor der Tür zu schaffen machten und dann ging sie endlich auf. Jethro stürmte gleich zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Verdammt noch mal, warum hat das so lange gedauert?!", wollte DiNozzo leise wissen und klammerte sich gleich fest an den Älteren. Ziva ging gleich mit einem Schlüssel, der an dem gleichen Bund war, wie der Schlüssel zu dieser Kellertür, zu Tonys Fußfessel und löste diese.

„Na komm, schaffen wir dich hier raus.", erklärte Gibbs dann leise und half ihm auf die Beine. „Wisst ihr was ich jetzt brauche?" „Eine Dusche?", vermutete Ziva. „Das auch, aber zuerst... eine Pizza und was zu trinken!", erklärte er und lächelte matt. „Und während ich die esse, würde ich gerne aufgeklärt werden, was überhaupt los war!"

„He, wie fühlst du dich?", wollte Jethro leise wissen, als er sich zu Tony aufs Sofa setzte. „Ging mir schon mal besser, aber jetzt da ich bei dir bin wieder gut. Ziva sagte, du hast mit meinem Vater gesprochen?", der Jüngere blickte ihn an. „Ja. Er war nicht begeistert. Seine Schwiegertochter hat er sich wohl anders vorgestellt, nicht so männlich vermute ich mal." „Das ist mir egal." „Hab ich ihm auch gesagt.", Jethro griff nach Tonys Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Die anderen wollten morgen Abend vorbei kommen, ist das okay für dich?", Jethro blickte ihn fragend an und Tony nickte. „Na klar. Wir müssen doch Zivas Geburtstag richtig feiern. Außerdem... lenkt es mich ab. Ich hab wohl einiges zu verarbeiten. Ich meine, mein ganzes Leben ist eigentlich... eine einzige Lüge.", flüsterte Tony leise, doch Jethro schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Leben ist keine Lüge. Es mag sein, dass es mit einer begann, aber du bist Anthony DiNozzo. Für alle Menschen in deinem Leben und für deinen Vater. Trotz allem Streit den ihr hattet, habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr er an dir hängt.", Gibbs lächelte und strich sanft über Tonys Knie, dass dieser angewinkelt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn auch für morgen eingeladen. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob er kommt, aber ich fühle mich besser.", erklärte Jethro und musste lachen. „Wir werden sehen. Sag mal, woran hast du bemerkt, dass nicht ich es bin?", hakte er dann nach. Mittlerweile war er von McGee, Ziva, Abby und Ducky aufgeklärt worden, nur Jethro hatte sich wie immer mit allem Zeit gelassen und nichts gesagt.

„Er riecht nicht so gut wie du.", erklärte er schmunzelnd und drängte die Knie seines Geliebten auseinander und kletterte über ihn, so dass er ihn küssen konnte. „Er ließ sich nur widerwillig von mir küssen, er ließ sich nicht von mir verführen." „Der hat ja keine Ahnung, was er verpasst hat. Aber es ist besser so, sonst hätte ich ihn kastrieren müssen.", Tony schmunzelte und legte eine Hand in Jethros Nacken. Dann zog er ihn langsam zu sich herunter. „Wie kann nur jemand diese wunderbaren Lippen nicht küssen wollen?!", kurz darauf versiegelte er diese mit einem Kuss.

„Das schlimmste ist, dass er deinen Platz einnehmen wollte. Nun ja, nicht bei mir, aber dein Leben wollte er.", begann Jethro. „Und das nur, weil seine Kindheit nicht gut war, er war neidisch. Er musste bei einer Mutter aufwachsen, die ihm nach ein paar Jahren nichts mehr geben konnte und nur trank und du bist in bei reichen Eltern aufgewachsen."

„Klar, mein Leben war immer nur rosig.", Tony rollte die Augen und blickte dann in die blauen seines Chefermittlers. „Lass uns nicht weiter darüber diskutieren. Ich bin müde.", wieder küsste Tony den Älteren und dieser lächelte. „Du hast ja auch viel mitgemacht die letzten Tage. Na komm, ruh dich aus und morgen feiern wir ein wenig.", Jethro erhob sich und half Tony auf die Beine. „Hast du das Bett frisch bezogen? Ich will nicht in dem Zeug schlafen, in dem er lag." „Ja." „Und die alte Wäsche?" „Hab ich verbrannt.", leicht entsetzt blickte Tony zu Jethro und dieser schmunzelte nur. „Du hast das echt getan?! Oh man. Aber irgendwie passt das zu dir.", gab der Jüngere zu.

„Meinst du er kommt noch?", wollte Tony wissen, als sie gerade die Teller in die Küche gebracht hatten. Sein Fuß schmerzte noch und er humpelte ein wenig, aber ansonsten gings ihm schon wieder besser. „Wenn du deinen Vater meinst, ja.", der Jüngere drehte sich zu Jethro und erblickte neben diesem seinen Vater. „Dad. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du aufkreuzt.", erklärte er leise. „Ich lass sie dann mal allein.", Gibbs verließ dich Küche und ging wieder nach draußen zu den anderen. Sie hatten gegrillt, denn es war schönes Wetter.

„Und bist du froh, dass du deinen Tony wieder hast?", wollte Abby wissen und grinste verschmitzt. „Jep.", gab Jethro nur kurz und bündig von sich und lachte dann. „Kaum zu fassen, wie dieser Kerl uns an der Nase herum geführt hat.", erklärte Ziva ärgerlich. „Lasst gut sein, er ist gefasst und sitzt hinter Gittern."

Während das Team sich draußen unterhielt, saß Tony seinem Vater in der Küche gegenüber. „Du wohnst hier?" „Ja." „Seit ihr zusammen seit?" „Ja." „Anthony bitte, das ist für mich genauso schwierig wie für dich.", bat der Ältere und Tony schnaubte. „Wie schwierig, so schwierig wie mir zu sagen, dass du mich eigentlich nur gekauft hast?! Eigentlich hast du gar kein Recht, dich in irgendwas einzumischen." „Anthony, bitte. Deine Mutter und ich, wir konnten keine Kinder bekommen und du hattest es immer gut bei uns.", versuchte es der Vater wieder. „Ja so gut, dass ich froh endlich aufs College gehen zu können. Darum geht's aber nicht.", flüsterte Tony. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Wenigstens jetzt, wo ich erwachsen bin. Dann wäre das niemals passiert. Er hätte nicht einfach in mein Leben treten können, um es mir weg zu nehmen. Mir alles zu vermasseln, was ich habe. Meine Freunde gegen mich aufzubringen... meine Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Dir liegt sehr viel an diesem Mann?", wollte der Ältere wissen. Tony lachte kurz und spielte mit der Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand. „Oh ja... und das ist leicht untertrieben. Nichts in der Welt, auch du nicht, wirst mich davon abhalten können. Anders als früher brauche ich dich nicht mehr.", erklärte er ernst und stand dann auf, um sich um das Geschirr zu kümmern.

„Er macht dich glücklich, hat er gesagt." „Das tut er.", Tony schmunzelte. Er hätte gerne gesehen, wie sein Vater geguckt hatte, als Jethro ihm das an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Dann ist es wohl gut so. Denn ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist.", entgegnete er leise und griff nach seiner dünnen Jacke, der über den Stuhl geworfen hatte. „Du... du willst schon gehen?" „Naja, ganz offensichtlich willst du mich wohl nicht hier bei euch haben.", erklärte der Ältere. „Würdest du denn bleiben, wenn ich es wollte?", Tony drehte sich wieder zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke.

„Wenn du es wolltest? Ja, ich würde gerne deine Freunde kennen lernen, denen soviel an dir liegt.", erklärte der Ältere leise und Tony lächelte. „Dann komm, lass uns zu ihnen raus gehen.", er legte einen Arm über die Schulter seines Vaters und ging mit ihm zu den anderen. „He Leute, das mit mein Vater. Dad das sind Tim McGee, Ziva David, Abby Scuiot, Ducky Mallard -er ist Arzt- und Jimmy Palmer, naja und Jethro kennst du ja bereits.", erklärte Tony und ging zu den anderen. „Setz dich am besten dahin.", er deutete auf den freien Stuhl. „Und du?" „Ich hab was viel besseres, als einen Stuhl.", erklärte Tony grinsend und setzte sich auf Jethros Schoß. „Hmpf. Mich hast du aber nicht gefragt, ob ich die Funktion eines Stuhls einnehmen möchte.", murrte Jethro gespielt sauer und Tony grinste breit. „Als ob ich da fragen müsste.", dann küsste er ihn sanft.

-Ende-


End file.
